Parce que mon amour pour toi m'a consumé
by Billy Stone
Summary: "Il a perdu. Lui, l'éternel gagnant, l'éternel premier a perdu. C'est quelque chose de traumatisant pour lui qui n'a que sa première place." Parce qu'il l'aime et que cela le tue...


Les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place en un bruit sourd. _Tchac tchac tchac. _Les gestes sont rapides et expérimentés, sans faille, sans sentiments, sans hésitation, avec indifférence. Chaque geste correspond à son propriétaire. Au loin, on l'appel, mais il ne répond pas. Plongé dans son éternel mutisme, il semble loin de notre monde. Si loin. Et pourtant, cacher au plus profond de son corps vide, une envie de revenir. Mais il ne le fera pas. Peut-être parce qu'il est trop digne et fière, ou alors trop fatigué…

- Near, c'est Noël, tout le monde sort se soir. Tu veux venir ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne réponds que par un vague signe de tête.

- Tu es sûr ? Cela fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas sorti…

Seul le silence répond. L'homme pousse alors un lège soupire et commence à partir. Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte.

- Joyeux Noël Near.

Puis il part.

Mais Near ne bouge pas, ses yeux fixant les bandages qui recouvrent ses avants bras, depuis le jour où il a essayé de partir.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amer et commence à entortiller une de ses mèches blanches autour de son doigt pâle. Noël… C'est un mot qu'il ne connaît pas… Certes, là où il était _avant_, les autres semblait heureux se jour là, mais pas lui. Il ne savait pas, ne sait toujours pas, se que c'est. A vrai dire, au fond, il ne sait pas grand chose. Depuis le meurtre de ses parents et son viole, il a oublié les sentiments, puis les relations humaines, puis tout se qui constitue l'être humain. Il n'est plus qu'un robot, comme ceux avec lesquels l'albinos ne cesse de jouer. Ils sont vides et font se qu'on leur demande. Point. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

L'orphelin lève les yeux et fixent l'une des rares fenêtres. Dehors, le ciel et gris et il neige. La neige est pâle et sans caractère. Comme lui.

Finalement, l'ex premier se lève et s'adosse au verre froid de la vitre.

Il a perdu. Lui, l'éternel gagnant, l'éternel premier a perdu. C'est quelque chose de traumatisant pour lui qui n'a que sa première place.

- Tu as gagné Mello, murmure-t-il. J'ai perdu. J'espère que tu es contant de le savoir.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il prend la bouteille d'alcool qui traînait sur la table ovale. Il boit une gorgée, qui lui brûle la gorge. C'est toujours aussi mauvais. Near va ensuite s'asseoir sur son éternel fauteuil.

- Tu as gagné, répète-t-il. Je t'aime. Je l'avoue. J'ai perdu cette guerre. J'ai beau avoir gagné presque toutes les batailles j'ai perdu la guerre. J'ai perdu la partie. J'ai perdu le jeu. Comme dirait l'autre abruti de rouquin, _game over_. Tu m'as fait mal, Mello. Physiquement en me frappant, en me pourrissant l'existence, en m'humiliant jour après jour. Puis après psychologiquement… Parce que je t'aimais et que tu me haïssais. Parce que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi et que tu es parti. Parce que je ne voyais que toi et que tu couchais avec Matt. Tu voulais me blessé, Mello, me faire mal, et bien tu as réussi. Tu as fais croire à ta mort, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai pleuré. Tu es devenu l'un de mes principales ennemies, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai hurlé. J'en ai marre, Mello. Je suis las de se jeu, de cet éternel cache-cache. Tu as gagné, j'ai perdu. Je peux encore le répéter si tu veux. Je sais que tu aimes me voir ainsi. Me voir affaiblis, soumis et fatigué. Car en réalité, tu n'es qu'un putain de salopard, un sale menteur d'égoïste. J'ai joué, toute ma vie n'est qu'un jeu. Mais c'était toi qui fixais les règles. Alors, je vais reprendre les choses en mains.

Near reprit une rasade d'alcool.

- Parce que la vie n'est qu'un jeu et que j'ai perdu.

L'albinos s'arrosa d'alcool, trempant sa pâle chevelure. Il vida ensuite une autre bouteille sur son fauteuil et prit un paquet d'allumette dans sa main.

- Parce que…

Il sortit une allumette du paquet.

- Mon amour pour toi…

Il l'alluma.

- M'a consumé.

Il laissa tombé l'allumette sur lui.

- Joyeux Noël Mello.

Les agents du SPK éclatèrent de rire. L'un deux se leva avec difficulté du canapé sur lequel il était assit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Merde, hurla-t-il.

Les autres relevèrent la tête et un masque d'horreur prit place sur le visage. Au loin, tous purent voir le bâtiment de la SPK brûler, entrainant avec lui le corps de son créateur.

_Mello. Mello. Mello_.

_Ton nom tourne sur mes lèvres. Tu es le vers que l'on trouve dans la pomme qui paraît pourtant si bonne. Tu es la pourriture de la vie. Tu es se que le monde tente de cacher. _

_Tu n'as pas besoin de notre monde, tu as le tien. Moi je n'avais pas besoin de leur monde, je me satisfaisais du tien. Je n'en faisais pas partie, non, je le regardais de loin, et j'enviais le rouquin, qui lui pouvait y vivre. Mais moi je n'avais pas besoin de faire partie d'un monde, j'étais à la limite de tous. Celui de Kira, de L, des gens « normaux », du tien… Je suis dans le blanc, coincé entre de tout ça, entre la folie de tout ces mondes, je suis dans un océan sans fond où je me noie…_

_J'aurais tellement aimé te demander de me repêcher. Je l'ai fait d'ailleurs. Je l'ai crié, malgré l'eau dans mes poumons. Mais tu ne m'entendais pas et tu ne m'entendras jamais. _

_Va-t-en. Allez, va-t-en. Laisse-moi. Je cule vers le fond. Dans ma mer sans fond. J'ai finis pas lui trouver un nom. J'hésitais avant. __**Mort**__…non. __**Vie**__…non plus. __**Amour **__? __**Haine **__? __**Mello **__?_

_Non. _

_Son nom tourne en boucle sur ma langue et dans mon esprit. Il est gravé dans mon âme. Son nom, c'est le tien. Mihael. Mihael. Mihael Keehl._

_Laisse-moi seul Mello. C'est tout se que tu sais faire. Alors fais-le, fais-moi plaisir._

_Tu as gagné, je t'aime. Et tu m'as détruis. D'ailleurs, si tu reçois cette lettre, ce la signifie que je suis mort. Bravo tu as atteint ton but. Tu es le premier. Mais saches que pour moi, tu l'as toujours été._

_Je t'aime et je suis mort. Tu me hais et tu hais en vie. Tout est fait selon la règle. Nous nous retrouverons là-haut, si il y a quelques chose, sinon…_

_Adieu._

_A toi._

_Pour toujours et à jamais._

_Nate River (Near)_


End file.
